Candace and Kassey
by Pinkituskadaro
Summary: When the new farm owner walks into the Sonata Tailoring, Candace falls in love at first sight. What will her life be like from now on? My AU for Harvest Moon Animal Parade. I don't own anything! Image is not mine! It belongs to beijsha.wix.com.


**So, this is a one chapter sort of thing. I ship Candace and Kassey, even though I have it Candace and Julius in The Rival Children of Animal Parade. But, anyways, I hope you like it!**

Normally, the girl named Candace didn't have much a love life. Until, the new farmboy walked into Sonata Tailoring.

"Hello! My name is Kassey!" He said, smiling. Candace felt her heart pump in a way, she never felt before.

"U-um...H-hi...I'm C-candace..." She said, blushing.

The farmboy had brown hair, that wasn't long, but it wasn't really short. He had brown eyes, and wore a white t-shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans, and boots. He certainly wasn't a bad sight to look at.

"Nice to meet you Candace! I just moved here, on the old farm. I hope to see you again!" He said. He walked out of the shop.

Shelley laughed. "Well, isn't he a nice boy!" Candace smiled thinking of him.

"Y-yeah...he really is..."

Candace stood on the door step of the old farm house. She was nervous, for she had a gift for her farmboy.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and there stood Kassey.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"U-um...I g-got this f-for you. I h-hope you l-like it." She stuttered. She handed him a gift box. Once he opened the box, inside was good silk yarn.

"Wow! Thanks Candace!" Kassey said.

"Y-your welcome!" She smiled, blushing.

When she returned home, she saw Julius, looking at clothes.

"H-hi Julius." She said. She had known Julius for a long time, but she never felt anything for him romantically. Unfortunately, he felt that way about her.

"Hello Candace! How are you, darling?" He smiled.

"I-I'm actually pretty good." She said. She walked by him, and sat down at her sewing machine.

"Darling, do you want to do some shopping today?" Julius said. "I'll pay!"

Candace smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to decline. I am swamped with orders."

"Oh. Okay. I suppose I'll see you later." He said. He walked out.

Candace sighed, and got to work. All day she thought of Kassey. She felt that beating in her chest, as she always felt when she thought of him.

"Maybe someday...we might get married!" She thought, blushing.

Once again, Candace was standing on Kassey's doorstep.

She knocked, and he opened the door.

"Hey Candace! How are you?" Kassey said, smiling.

"I-I'm good. I g-got you something, I thought you would like." Candace smiled.

She handed him the gift box. He opened it, and found a blue muffler.

"Aw! Thanks!" He said, blushing. "You didn't need to do this!"

"I-I really wanted to! You are my best friend!" She said, blushing.

He blushed even more. "Thanks!"

"U-um...so...w-would y-you like to g-go to the beach and h-have a picnic?" She said, blushing.

"Yeah! I would love to!" He said.

"D-does four sound good?' Candace said.

"Yep! See you!" Kassey said.

"Bye!" She waved, walking away. She smiled to herself. "Maybe I might actually have a shot with him..." She thought to herself.

She saw Julius walking the path from Garmon Mines District, and once he saw her, he ran to her.

"Hey! Candace! Want to go to dinner? How 'bout four?" He said.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have an obligation." Candace said.

"Ugh. Why don't you ever want to spend time with me?! What's your problem?!" He yelled, which didn't go unoticed by Kassey, who was watering his crops nearby. Candace started to tear up.

"N-nothing! I-I..."

"What is it?! Tell me!" He yelled.

Candace started to cry, and Kassey finally came over.

"Candace? Is everything alright?" Kassey said. She ran into his arms, crying. As he held her, he asked Julius,

"What is going on? Why did you make Candace cry?"

"She doesn't want to go to dinner with me! I don't know why! It's not just that, but she also never wants to do anything with me!" He yelled, which made Candace even more upset.

Kassey rolled his eyes. "Really? Your telling about that?"

"Yes! I love her! I want to spend every moment of my day with her! But she doesn't feel the same! So, I'm trying to spend time with her, so she will like me more!" Julius said.

Finally, Candace pulled away. "I-I'm really sorry, b-but I like someone else." Candace said.

"Who?!" Julius demanded.

"U-um...Kassey..." She said, blushing. Kassey looked at her, smiling.

"Really?"

"Really! I love you!" She said.

"I feel the same!" Kassey said.

As Candace and Kassey hugged, Julius filled with anger.

"Really?! You like some dirty farmer, over someone as high class as me?!" Julius yelled. "Fine! Don't ever expect to see me again!"

Julius huffed away.

"I'm sorry that happened." Kassey said.

"I-it's okay. At l-least I finally have the boy of my dreams!" Candace smiled.

"Are we still on for that picnic?" Kassey asked.

"Yes!" Candace smiled.

"Can't wait!" Kassey said. "I have to get back to work. See you!"

"Bye!" Candace said.

One day, was at first normal for Candace, but then her life changed, forever.

Candace was sitting at her seeing machine, when Kassey walked in.

"Candace! I have something for you!" Kassey said.

"Hi darling!" Candace said. Kassey held the object for her, that made her heart stop.

A blue feather.

This was the object that was used for proposing in their land.

"W-what?! W-we need to talk, i-in private!" She said.

They walked to the church yard.

"I-I can't believe this... I never thought that this would happen..." She said.

"You...are a very special person to me. Y-you make me feel less timid, and less scared."

"I-I love you, so much. So, I accept!" She said. She kissed him, and hugged him. "I-I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I want to face it at your side."

"I love you Candace!" Kassey said, still embracing her.

"I-I love you too!" She said.

They walked to the town hall, holding hands.

"You're getting married?! Congratulations!" Hamilton, the mayor said. "How does winter first sound?"

"Excellent!" They both said. They exited the town hall, and he walked her home (which wasn't far at all).

"I love you! I'll see you tomorrow." Candace said.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

Once Candace was inside, she went to bed. As she lay in bed, she thought of her soon-to-be-husband. "I...am actually marrying him!" She thought.

Finally, it was Winter first. Well, Candace felt like it was eons she had to wait, when it was only three days.

She waited for her cue, to walk down the aisle. Once it was time, she walked with grace, and ease. As she walked, she teared up. Kassey's eyes welled up as well.

Perry cleared his throat, and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join Candace, and Kassey in marriage." They were facing Perry, but Kassey looked at Candace, and smiled. He thought she looked more beautiful than she normally was, which to him, he thought was impossible.

"Candace, do you take Kassey to be you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Perry said.

"I do." Candace said, smiling.

"And Kassey, do you take Candace to be you lawfully wedded wife, I'm sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Perry said.

"I do!" Kassey said.

Perry handed Kassey the ring, and said. "Put on the ring made of blue feather.

Kassey amd Candace faces eachother. He took her hand, put the ring on her ring finger. She smiled, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Perry said.

Kassey pulled her close, and they kissed. Everyone in the congregation cheered, and Perry smiled at the newly-wed couple.

"We're finally married!" Candace smiled, but crying.

After everything was over at the church they went home.

"I-I'm so happy! I'll be the best wife I can be!" Candace said.

One day, Candace walked up to Kassey, as he was watering his crops.

"D-darling, do you want a child?" She said, smiling.

Kassey brightened. "That would be amazing!"

"Well, I am pregnant!" Candace said.

"Really?! I am so happy!" Kassey laughed. He hugged, and kissed her.

"Do y-you want a boy, or a girl?" Candace asked.

"What do you want, my love?" Kassey replied.

"W-well, I want a healthy baby! I am p-perfectly happy with anything!" She remarked.

"Well, then let's hope for a healthy baby!" Kassey laughed.

Finally, the day came.

Kassey walked into the farmhouse, after taking care if his crops and animals, and saw Candace still in bed.

"I-I don't feel very good...Ouch! I-I think the baby is coming!"

"Lets go to the hospital!" He said, helping Candace out of bed.

Once they got there, she was taken to the delivery room.

Dr. Jin said "Everything will be okay. Please go wait in the waiting room."

Kassey obeyed, reluctantly. He paced in the waiting room, until finally, he heard a baby cry.

Nurse Irene walked out. "She gave birth to a healthy baby boy. You may see her and the baby now."

Kassey walked in, and found his wife laying down, and Dr. Jin holding the baby.

"Here you go! A healthy boy." Dr. Jin said, handing Kassey the baby.

Candace smiled. "What should we name him?" She asked.

"Hm...I think we should name him Kevin." Kassey said.

"I love that name!" Candace said. "Kevin...our little boy!"

Kevin, grew up a very good child. He loved and appreciated farming as his father had. He loved science, and took his studies seriously, and loved learning.

Four years later, Candace gave birth to a little girl named Elizabeth. Candace and Kassey found that she was artistic, and loved drawing, and listening to music.

Candace and Kassey were very happy with their family, and loved them very much.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Review if you like, but don't be rude about it, because you don't have to be rude to make a point.**

 **Don't be afraid to critisize me! I know my writing isn't perfect, and feel free to point out any errors, and leave tips!** **Thanks!** **Pinkietudkadaro**


End file.
